


Let's Start a Fire, Let's Start a Riot!

by Darkmagyk, IaMcHrIsSi



Series: The Pirate AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Found Family, Gen, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmagyk/pseuds/Darkmagyk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaMcHrIsSi/pseuds/IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan never makes it to Tatooine with Luke, but he acquires an infant, a ten year old, and a wookie. So things might work out for the best.<br/>Or<br/>Attacking a Jedi fresh off the battlefield who’s lost everything, and is now protecting his infant nephew, is a terrible idea.<br/>Or<br/>The Pirate King AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because obviously Obi-Wan needs to be a pirate king.

Obi-Wan sighs, his head in his hands. The last few days... he can't even begin to truly understand all that happened, let alone think about actually dealing with it.

He stares at the floor, not daring to close his eyes, because he knows what he will see when he does.

_(fire all around, on the ground, in the air, in Anakins eyes, a mad flame that consumed everything, clashing lightsabers, Padme's crumbled form, so many dead children...)_

He feels tears in his eyes, and for once, he doesn't stop them. After all the friends he lost in the last days, all the innocents murdered in the quest for an insane goal, he thinks he should be allowed to grieve. It is not the Jedi way, but there aren’t Jedi anymore.

Even the one good thing, the one piece of good news he received since this nightmare started, is tainted with sadness. Satine has given birth to their daughter, a beautiful little girl he’d named Annie is some mad, desperate grief. Obi-Wan can't stay with them, can't endanger them like that.

It's already bad enough that they are as exposed as they are. With Satine as the duchess of Mandalore yet again, questions of the paternity of her little princess will be raised soon. And if Palpatine ever found out that Ana-Nella (re-christened by her mother, for something more Mandalorian and princess-y, though in parting she had promised him his nickname would stand) is his daughter... he shudders to even think about it. He can't ever see them, can't pull both of them into this danger.

A small noise from the crib beside him makes him look up. The little boy inside, Luke, is still sleeping peacefully. He doesn't know all that has happened, Obi-Wan thinks, and adjusts the blanket. Anakin’s son seems to be a quiet, peaceful child, and isn't that interesting, the child being so different from the parent?

He puts his hand on Luke's forehead. In a few days, he will arrive on Tatooine, where the boy will be raised by the Owen and Beru Lars, Anakin’s step-brother and sister-in-law, the last living relatives of Obi-Wan’s former padawan. He will miss the little boy, he already knows he will, but it is the best way. Luke has to be safe, and the Lars's live far away from the core, far away from anyone who would ask questions about their young nephew.

Suddenly, a metallic “clank” echoes through the ship. Quickly, Obi-Wan looks over the controls. They indicate that nothing is wrong, but in this moment he feels the Force screaming at him, feels the danger that is coming for him and the little boy in his care.

Before he can do more than grab his lightsaber, a voice echoes through the ship.

“Attention passengers and crew of _Finality_ : This ship has entered into Berro Pirate space. You have 2 minutes to make your way to the ship’s escape pod. If you do not. We are 40 in numbers, we will board, and well we shoot any sentient we see on sight. This is your only warning.”

Pirates, that's the last thing he needed. It's not the first time he's faced pirates of course, and it will not be the first time he won a battle against similar odds, but... usually he doesn't have to protect a baby. And, usually he has slept sometime in the last two weeks before a fight. He can't even remember the last time he slept now.

Quickly, he locks Luke into the cockpit, and hopes to maybe solve this peacefully. He hears them boarding, and walks to meet them.

“You don't want to raid this ship.” He says to those who arrive first, the strongest force suggestion he is capable of dropping off every word.

The first three pirates, muscular humans or near with all sorts of tattoos and blasters raised, repeat the words after him, their eyes glazing, and Obi-Wan knows he has them.

The next five, six, seven follow the first ones, easily being overpowered by Obi-Wan without him even getting out his saber.

Then, however, he sees two men quietly working on the cockpit door. He doesn't know how they got past him, doesn't know how he missed them, but he knows Luke is in there, Luke who is a baby, Luke who is Anakin’s son, Luke who can't defend himself, Luke who will be at the pirates mercy…

Obi-Wan sees _red_.

Quite literally, actually, because afterwards, when he stands in a pile of corpses on the pirate ship, he can't truly remember even pulling out his lightsaber. But he must have, obviously, just as he obviously somehow found his way here.

Carefully, he steps over the corpses at the floor. For a moment, he is horribly reminded of the scene at the Temple, of all the Younglings and all his friends, lying there, dead. But then he shakes himself, and goes to look for Luke. The boy is still in the cockpit of his little ship, still sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by what has taken place outside. Obi-Wan thanks to Force for that, Luke doesn't need any more death in his life. Doesn’t need another guardian brought to heel by the dark side.

Carefully, he cradles the boy and uses a blanket to fix him on his chest, like he's seen parents do it on many planets he visited. It's a bit awkward, and he is not sure he's doing it right, but it is the best he can manage. He takes a deep breath. Luke is safe, and Obi-Wan can protect him. That's all that matters now.

But the pirate ship... well, he might look it over, he thinks. Might find out what they have there, whether there's any prisoners or anything. It's his duty as a Jedi, he reasons.

In the pirate ship, it's chaos. Dead pirates are lying everywhere, and Obi-Wan knows that he himself killed them, but he cannot really remember it. He finds food, and a big room that is obviously for the crew. The star charts are in good order, and the machinery is top notch. Those pirates must have been pretty successful , Obi-Wan thinks.

He’s made his way through the top to levels of the ship, through the living quarters, before going to the hold and finding the brig and its prisoners. A Wookie and a small boy, maybe ten years old, in shackles. They are awake, but obviously weak. From the dark patches on the boy’s skin and the burnt fur the Wookie sports, it is clear what their captors have done to them.

Slowly, Obi-Wan steps closer, his hands up and empty, to signal that he is not here to hurt them. Still, the boy is trying to hide in the shadows, while glaring at him, and the Wookie growls, trying to place himself between Obi-Wan and the boy.

“I mean no harm..” Obi-Wan says, forcing calm into his voice. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I do not want to hurt you. The pirates are not going to harm you anymore.” He considers adding a Force suggestion to his words, but he has a feeling that that might spook them.

“Like the Jedi?” The boy asks, carefully. There is a spark in his eyes though, hope and suspicion and maybe admiration. It makes Obi-Wan a bit uncomfortable. He is not the Jedi Mace Windu was, or even close to the Jedi Yoda is. He only made a galaxy wide name for himself by being the man in the holo’s next to Anakin Skywalker. He is just a man who lost everything, who watched his padawan, one of the beings he loved most in the galaxy, turn and destroy his life. But that's not what the boy and the Wookie want to hear.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan says, and gestures to his lightsaber, the most obvious symbol of his standing, apart from the dirty, torn robes he is still wearing. He sees a smile forming slowly on the boys face. “Might I know your name?”

That was the wrong question, obviously. The boy looks suspicious again, and the Wookie growls something deep and vaguely threatening. Obi-Wan curses himself for never having learned Shyriwook. It had never really seemed important before, when there was ready access to translators anywhere, but now? It would make communicating so much easier.

“Chewie wants to know what you are doing on this ship.” The boy states his eyes flitting between the Wookie and the Jedi. “Why you got mixed up with them. The pirates. And something about Order...six-six, I think. I’m not great at the numbers, they sound kind of similar.” Obi-Wan sucks in a breath. The boy seems not to know what Order 66 is, but the words send a shiver down Obi-Wan’s spine.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath, looks at the boy and the Wookie, and decides to go for a technical truth instead of telling the whole sad story. He might have to tell them eventually, if the Wookie already knows the about the destruction of the Order but right now, it's more important to get them out of their shackles and for them trust him at least somewhat.

“I was alone when this ship attacked mine, the pirates … are not a problem anymore. As to Order 66... I was lucky, I guess.” It comes out as almost a curse, as if anything about this has been lucky, least of all to him. The boy looks confused. The Wookie doesn't say (well, growl) anything, but seems to believe it.

“Might I free you from you bonds?” Obi-Wan asks. The Wookie seems to trust him for now, which in turn seems to reassure the boy. Both of them nod.

Slowly, he kneels down in front of them, using his vibro blade to cut through the Wookie’s bonds.

As he approaches the boy, the child bites his lip nervously. Scared to have a stranger with a weapon so near, Obi-Wan assumes. He’s about to offer it to the Wookie, who the boy trusts more, when he asks.

“Could you use your lightsaber?” His eyes are on the weapon.

It’s the kind of pointless showboating Obi-Wan has been taken to task for since he was a child, but there is an eagerness in the boy’s question. He adds a little twirl (he's mindful of Luke, but he's been doing this since he could walk, he's confident that he won't harm any of the) and is rewarded with the boy’s eyes widening in delight before he cuts through the bonds.

"I've never seen one in person before." The boy whispers to himself as much as to the rest of them. And it's nice to know at least one person in the galaxy still sees the Jedi as heroes.

When Obi-Wan collapses the blade, the boy seems to come back to himself. He quickly rubs his (skinny, clearly malnourished and mistreated) arms together, before staring curiously at Obi-Wan again. His eyes start at the lightsaber, but eventually settle on Luke, who is still lying peacefully in the sling around Obi-Wans chest.

“Who's that?” The boy asks. Luke, woken up by the lightsaber or being addressed, stares at the boy with wide, blue eyes, apparently not the slightest bit afraid.

“This's Luke … Lars. He is … the son of a very good friend of mine.” Obi-Wan explains haltingly. Luke's name should be Skywalker, it really should. Or Amidala. Or at the very least whatever Padme’s last name had been before becoming Queen (Obi-Wan doesn’t know it, but he should look it up, he should know). But, he knows how dangerous this all will be, knows how much Luke will be hunted simply for who his parents are. He wants to spare the boy all he can.

“My name is Han. Han Solo. Is Luke an orphan?” The boy, Han, says, still staring at Luke. There is a soft smile on Han's lips, and Obi-Wan can't help but wonder whether Han ever dreamed of being a big brother.

“Yes, he is.” Obi-Wan answers.

“I'm an orphan too. I've only got Chewie. What will happen to Luke?” Han, now that he seems to trusts Obi-Wan, apparently can't stop talking. It is somewhat endearing, if a bit annoying. Especially when Obi-Wan himself doesn't know all the answers.

_(It's not like that's something new, not knowing all the answers. It's something he's felt ever since taking on Anakin as a padawan, so shortly after being knighted himself, and then after the war started, and so many things changed. Still, the fact that it's nothing new doesn't make Obi-Wan feel any better.)_

“I... I don't know yet.” Obi-Wan says honestly. The Wookie looks at him curiously at that, and then growls something.

“Chewie wants to know if Luke will be given to the Order, wait, is Luke a Jedi too?”

Obi-Wan frowns down out the baby, and then offers Han Solo a sad smile, “Not yet, but one day, maybe.”

Han is on the verge of asking something else when the Wookie, Chewie, growls again. Han frowns at him and then at Obi-Wan when he asks the next question.

“He wants to know where the Order is hiding out. Why would the Jedi need to hide?” Han translates, brows furrowed as he keeps on looking at the little boy.

“The Jedi...” Obi-Wan takes a deep breath. The words are stuck in his throat, but he has to say them, can't keep denying the awful truth. “The Order doesn't exist anymore. Chancellor Palpatine has revealed himself to be a Sith Lord, and taken control over the galaxy. The Clone Troopers... they attacked any Jedi they could find. I … I'm not sure how many, if any, survived.” There are tears in his eyes, he notices with an almost detached surprise. Actually saying it, here, in a holding cell of a pirate ship, with a baby, a boy and a Wookie as audience, hurts so much more than he'd thought.

For a moment Obi-Wan concentrates on keeping the tears in, on not crying openly. He is still a Jedi, and such open displays of emotion are not appropriate for him. Obi-Wan doesn't even notice the Wookie laying an arm on his shoulder, or the boy, Han, hugging him around the waist, until a few moments later. Touched by this gesture, he smiles.

After a few more moments, Han lets him go. Chewie growls something, looking at him with dark, compassionate eyes.

“He says he fought with someone named Yoda... wait, that Yoda? Master Yoda?” Han is staring at Chewie, who growls something. “You didn’t tell me that. That’s so cool.” another growl cuts him off, “Anyway, Chewie says he fought with Master Yoda on Kashyik before Order six-six...or wait, 66, hit. He says he's sorry for you. And he wants to know you are planning to do now.” Han translates, looking up at him excitedly.

“I... I hadn't actually really thought about that, to be honest.” Obi-Wan answers, staring at Chewie. So that's why the Wookie knows so much about Order 66. Chewie nods at him with respect, one soldier greeting another. Obi-Wan sighs.

He's suppose to take Luke to Anakin's step-brother and sister-in-law, but what if they didn't want him? What if they refused to take care of Luke?

“You know, on Corellia they say that whoever commands this ship is the new pirate king. That could be you!” The boy says, his excitable voice ringing through the room. “If you beat the pirates, that means you.”

Pirate king... it sounds like a small boys fantasy, and, well, that's what it is, isn't it? For all that Han likes to pretend he's older, he can't be older than 10. But the Wookie is staring at Obi-Wan with interest, as though he is seriously considering it.

“It is not a proper way of life for a Jedi.” Obi-Wan says, after a moment of trying to figure out how to blow of the boy without making it obvious that he is doing it. Chewie growls something, low and deep, and Han grins.

“Chewie says that it's a good way to be a fighter against the Empire, though.”

And that's that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker is no more. Obi-Wan sees what has become of his apprentice for the first time.

“Ben?...Ben?” Han calls across the ship, “Ben?”

It takes Obi-Wan three tries to remember that Han’s talking to him. That Ben’s the name he’s going by now. That he’s asked Han to call him that. 

The boy is clearly doing a better job than he is of remembering. 

He straightens up from where he’s trying to fix some wiring in one of the smaller rooms. It is a big ship, and given the chance, he imagines one day they’ll all want to spread out a bit more. Right now Han likes to sleep curled up with Chewbacca, and in sight of Luke, and Obi-Wan doesn’t want to let the baby out of his sight. So they sleep in cots in the largest, open room. 

It's been a while, but Obi-Wan knows as he’d entered teenagedom, he’d wanted his space. And he might not have a lot of experience with teenage boys, but he figures that, at least hasn’t changed. This room will be good for Han when he wants to get away from the growing baby who he’s insanely protective of now. 

When they had settled on piracy three months ago, and Han and Chewbacca had agreed (begged, insisted) to stay on as something of a crew, they set about fixing the ship up. It was a nice vessel, but its previous had not keep it in pristine condition. 

They had cleaned the thing, and adjusted the galley and the cockpit to their likings. Now they are making it livable. Comfortable even. 

“Yes, Han?” He asks as the boy enters the room. 

“Ben,” And there is a worried sort of wildness behind his eyes, “I was just watching the holonet, like Chewie told me to, after I fixed the the shielding.”

Han has a natural inclination towards mechanics and the ship. He'd be a good pilot, but for a reason Obi-Wan can't fathom, Chewbacca is resistant to letting the boy take the controls. Instead he insists that the boy spend several hours a day playing or whatever children did when they were not Jedi. Because the pirates hasn’t exactly been stock piling toys for ten year olds, Han mostly spend that time playing with Luke, or watching the very expensive holo viewer that the pirates had clearly splurged on. 

“He’ll be pleased to know.” 

“Well, you said to tell you if there was anything about the Empire, and there was a bulletin during the commercial reminding… ‘Every citizen of the great Empire to watch…’ Something. The Emperor giving a speech, I think.” 

Obi-Wan sighs. Yes, the Emperor is giving another speech. He likes to do that. And Obi-Wan and Chewbacca and Han sit through them and Obi-Wan doesn’t cry or let his anger take hold. 

“What time?” 

“Like, half an hour,” Han says, “Sorry, I didn’t know sooner.”

“You cannot be held accountable for the whims of the Emperor.” Obi-Wan says, “He’s a rather unpleasant man at the best of times. You should go and warn Chewbacca. I believe he was making lunch, but he will likely want to watch.”

Han runs off, and Obi-Wan makes his way to the lounge area, where Luke waits in his crib, the monitor connected to Obi-Wan’s comm sitting next to him. 

He smiles down at his nephew, and the baby grins back with Anakin’s blue eyes. The boy looks so like his mother. But he see’s his father there to, even this early. He wonders, sometimes, how Leia compares. But he won’t let himself go too far down that road. The girl is gone from him. He can’t forget her, doesn’t want to, but he does let her go. For now. 

Instead he picks up the grinning boy, and settle the wiggling child at his chest. He’s almost the same age as Obi-Wan’s own daughter. The little boys bright mind reaches out and touches his own. Obi-Wan doesn’t wonder about Leia, but he can’t help but think about Annie. He’d only known her for those two weeks. Sometime, when he reaches out in his deepest meditation, he can just barely feel her on the edge of his mind. 

“I miss Annie.” He whispers, “Do you miss your sister? Do you miss your mother?” His grin doesn’t lessen, and he reaches to grasp Obi-Wan’s dark gray shirt collar. “I do, so much. But I’m glad you are here.” 

It is better than being alone on the desert. He doesn’t know everything, but he knows that. 

Luke’s a happy baby. He’s like his father. So young and so strong in the face of all he’s already been through. 

“I love you,” He tells Luke, and he sends the feeling, the emotion, to the boy, who responds with something simple and happy and perfect.

Then he checks the formula Chewbacca prepared, and feed Luke until Han and Chewbacca return. 

Han turns on the holo-screen. And they are treated to the pre-speech coverage. Obi-Wan hasn’t watched a lot of holonews in the last 3 years, he’s been busy being the news, but he thinks this is likely a bit much. 

The reporter, a peppy human woman, is excitingly letting everyone know that this is being broadcast on every channel and every frequency.

The camera pans over the stage. The emperor isn’t there, but various hanger-on are. Obi-Wan knows and dislikes most of them on site. There are two empty chairs in the center of the stage. One for Sidious and one for the last ‘victim’ of the old Republic. Such a chair exists at every event they’ve watched so far. Its placed in memory of Padme Amidala. Palpatine’s protegee, the most beloved Queen of Naboo, and the most fervent supporter of the Empire, dead at its moment of triumph. The very first martyr. The holonews reporter is reciting the same empire prepared speech they used about Padme at the last such address. 

Next to Padme’s empty chair is Bail Organa, looking worn and drawn, and on Coruscant and not Alderaan with his wife and new baby daughter. 

But someone next to him says something, and he smiles and turns to his neighbor before the camera pans to her. 

Obi-Wan’s breath catches. 

Because its Satine. Looking as beautiful and as regal as ever, sitting within 10 feet of were the most dangerous man in the galaxy will soon be. He wants to scream, and then he notices what Bail is doing, and what the reporter is saying. 

“The Princess Ana-Nella is not even four months old, but, her mother said in a prepared statement earlier this week that the infant is, ‘excited by all the lights and sounds of the Core, and squealed with delight when we she met the Emperor. We are both honored to be here, and thankful for the liberation of Mandalore.’”

Perhaps, in a different context, Obi-Wan would think about how it was the _Jedi_ who liberated Satine’s world. But instead he just looks at her, billions of miles away, holding his daughter in her arms like he holds Luke. Bail is fussing over her, and between him and the obviously expensive blanket she’s wrapped in, he can’t get a clear view of Annie. He only has two holos of her, and the short birth announcement released to the people of Mandalore. He’s almost ravenous for more. 

But his daughter, who glitters in the force, who he can sometimes feel from so far away, is soon going to be right next to the Emperor. The air suddenly feels hot and thick in his lungs, like Mustaphar all over again. And Luke begins to fuss in his arms, just a bit, clearly feeling his tension. 

He forces himself through a quick meditation. Forces himself to be calm for Luke and Han, now sitting on a couch beside him. The Emperor has already met Annie, and yet she’s been presented to the Galaxy, not slaughtered like the younglings. For now, he hopes, she is safe. 

There is a roar from the crowd, and then Palpatine comes out, flanked by his red clad guards. A figure in dark also appears in the corner, but the focus is so off, Obi-Wan can’t get a good view, and he thinks there are some clone troopers beside it, 501st if the slightly blurry detail is to be believed. Obi-Wan wonder’s darkly if it's someone he knows.

The Emperor speaking isn’t a punch to the gut like the rest of it. He’s heard Palpatine speak innumerable times, in person, on the news. To the entire GRA, the council, and to him personally. Very little changes. It's mostly bland platitudes and empty lies. Obi-Wan is only half paying attention, but he’s sure you could replace every mention of Empire with Republic, and it would have worked before his coup. 

Han doesn’t have that experience, though, and his frown deepens with every sentence. They’ll have to talk about it then, later. About propaganda and Palpatine and Empire vs. Republic. 

Obi-Wan doesn't know 10 year old boys other than in passing. He doesn’t know how to start such a conversation with one. 

But the Emperor is circling and long winded, and Obi-Wan is almost glad, because it lets him really relax. Some things, even the worst, don’t change. 

He’s talking about his loyal friends now, those on stage with him. Mentions of people Obi-Wan doesn’t like, a solemnly fake moment of reflection for Padme, and an expression of gratitude for the new hope and face of the galaxy, like Bail and Satine’s princess’s. It makes Obi-Wan’s skin crawl at the very idea. But he reassures himself that it wouldn’t be suitable to show them off and then let them disappear in the night. Public opinion should keep Ana-Nella Kryze and Leia Organa (not Annie Kenobi and Leia Skywalker) safe for now. 

The Force warns Obi-Wan to focus. And it's such a jarring command he actually starts a little. He’s watching the holonet in the living room. Nothing requires his focus but the news. And it's all old hat. 

Still, he starts listening to the actual words Sidious is saying just in time to hear the binal condemnation of the Jedi order. 

Just what he needs. 

“ _...trying times. Only one Jedi has stayed by our side. Only one Jedi is loyal to the government and the people all once claimed to protect._ ” Oh force, oh gods, oh nine Corellian hells. NO. “ _Only one Jedi General remains with us. But lucky, it is the best. A hero of the Clone Wars, a champion of peace, an inspiration to us all, and a great friend. General Skywalker, if you please._ ” 

And now Obi-Wan can clearly see the figure in black. Anakin.

“Ben.” says Han, worry clear. Obi-Wan hadn’t shared what had happened to Anakin, hadn’t wanted to dim the boys thoughts on Jedi. 

It has backfired. Because in front of them, the focus of the camera, taking up the entire view picture, is Anakin Skywalker.

She looks nothing like the woman Obi-Wan had by his side the past 13 years. Her messy shoulder length hair is elaborately twisted around her head, the pale locks offset with a dark, glittering jeweled circlet. The synth leather Jedi robes she had favored for years, had used to hide her strong body and growing pregnancy from the world, was replaced by an opaque black dress, dipping low in the front, and clinging to her body, making her look impossibly taller. She’s not wearing a glove on her right hand, but it isn’t glinting gold in the Coruscant sun, instead is looks to be covered in synth-skin. The exact same kind she’d rejected when she’d initially gotten her new hand. She had been so proud of her cyborg status. Her lips are painted red. And dark make-up lines her eyes. Sickly sith yellow eyes. The lightsaber hanging at her waist, off of the red belt, looks like the one sitting in his trunk, but with more black detailing, and, Obi-Wan knows in his heart, a vivid red blade.

Her smile _is_ familiar, but it's her distant smile. The one she had used for politicians and the press. 

When the crowd’s cheering calms down, Sidious takes her hands, and holds them steady as she kneels before him. 

“ _For your services and your sacrifice, I proclaim you, General Anakin Skywalker, The Lady Vader_.” 

Vader. Darth Vader, the name he had given her in the holo Obi-Wan had seen when she pledged herself to the Sith. It was her Sith name and title, and now it was being shared with the Galaxy as an honor. 

This is a Sith Lady. And she is being shown off to the People now under the Sith control. 

He only becomes aware that he’s crying, that he’s clutched Luke too tight, when the baby starts balling as well. 

Han looks utterly lost, scared and worried and confused, his eyes flitting between one of his Jedi heroes and the other. 

“Please turn it off.” Obi-Wan manages to choke, as Chewbacca carefully takes Luke from his arms.

Han switches it off, but still stares between the two, “What about…”

“I am sure there will be recaps and recordings.” Obi-Wan mutters as he rushes away, as though that’s what Han is confused about. He hasn’t cried in their presence. Hasn’t felt anything like this in so long. But though he lost Anakin four months ago, he hasn’t had her thrown into his face. Lady Vader, that last of the Loyal Jedi. 

He pushes his way into one of the rooms they haven’t fixed up yet, the lights flicker as soon as he turns them on and so he turns them off again. 

He leans against one of the walls and takes a few ragged breaths to try and regain his composure. 

Anakin is a Sith Lady. The jedi are destroyed. Padme is dead. Satine has been forced to swear her loyalty to the Emperor. Annie and Leia are clearly in his sights.

Everything Obi-Wan has ever loved is dead or at the Emperor’s mercy.

His composure is a lost cause now. 

And for the first time in his life, Obi-Wan Kenobi weeps. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check us out on tumblr [lukeleiahan](http://lukeleiahan.tumblr.com/) [darkmagyk](http://darkmagyk.tumblr.com/).  
> We don't normally respond to comments, so if you have a question about this or one of our other AUs, tumblr is the best place to reach me (darkmagyk) or Chris (lukeleiahan).
> 
> Photo edit of Lady Vader [here](http://darkmagyk.tumblr.com/post/140188960058/the-lady-vader-hero-of-the-clone-war-last-of-the)


End file.
